godzillaroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Godzilla Role Playing Wiki A kajiu is a giant monster, plain and simple. After you've read the rules leave me a message with your monsters name, and I'll set up your page. Creating your character You have the choice of two classes- Mecha(comming soon) and Biological. If you choose biological as your class you get 10 biology points (or BP), 150 ability points (or AP) and 20 mutation points (or MP) and you place them on a chart like this: The MP, BP, and AP rows are for the number of points you have left, not the total number of that kind of point you have. All of these stats can effect your Kajiu's apperance, I'll take care of the picture. With each size level you increase your size by 10 meters and 20 tons. The starting height is 20 meters and 100 tons. 1 flight allows you to float a few meters above the ground, and jump a slight bit higher than most. Flight 2 allows you to bound over tall buildings buildings and fly forward a few hundred meters, with a speed below mach 1. 3 allows you to bound out of sight and pounce on your enemies, and fly at mach 1. 4 allows flight at mach 2.5. From then on your flight speed is incresed by 1.5 mach. At level 9 you can fly at mach 10 and you can now fly through space on short flights. From then on you add 2 machs per level. At level 14 you can fly at mach 20 and you are capable of long flight through space. It continues to go up by 2 machs. All of these stats also give you new moves. Your main template will look like this: You get Xp for how much damage you inflict on your enemy minus the amount of damage the enemy inflicted on you plus 20 Main rule!!! DON'T JUST RIP OFF SOME OTHER MONSTER!!!! When you add points to your stats after a level up just message me and feel free to tell me how you would like your monster to look. Leveling up Every time a biological monster levels up they gain 4 BP, 50 AP, and 15 MP. After level 10 they gain 6 BP, 100 AP, and 25 MP. Backstory and Factions It's the year 2015, the GDF and their sub-branch the G-Force has become corrupt. There is a kajiu arms race between the UN and Communist China and Korea, this has caused a second cold war, with new terrorist factions popping up all the time trying to get their hands on Kajiu weapon, and the Xillien invasion an emminent threat the whole world is on edge, the verge of a total break down. Also see- History Fatigue, Life, and Death Once your or your enemys health gets below 200, there is a chance you could be wounded, in one of 6 places, the head, which causes an instant knock out, ending the fight, the body, which will cripple you, ending the fight, left leg and right leg, which decreases speed, if both legs are wounded the fight will end, the same with arms. These will all heal if you win or aren't injured that badly. Once someone's been defeated the victor has the choice to kill or spare their enemy. If you are killed or extremly injured a faction may take you in and rebuild you. If your energy hits zero you will faint. Xp levels #0/100 #100/500 #500/1500 #1500/3000 #3000/5000 #5000/8000 #8000/12000 #12000/16000 #16000/20000 #20000/24000 Roleplaying To start role playing you edit a role playing page. You can attack it, pass through, even challenge another monster to a fight there, and pretty much anything else you can think of. Doing any of these can cause a intervention from another character or monster. Most kajiu cannot speak, so they realy on body language, calls, cries, and other forms of communication. Some mechs can talk, still many can't. See- Tokyo 141.39 World Newscast is a radio station that posts important world news bulletins, such as kaiju attacks, acts of terrorism, shifts in political leadership, and much more. Mind Control You may be under put under mind control while in the world. The one controlling you will give directions you must follow them, if you do not you will have a battle with a stronger version of your self in your mind, if you win you break the control, if you lose you must contiue to follow directions.